


Beth Gorthaur Aglar Beleth

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scribe copying old manuscripts in Minas Anor found this: a poem in Quenya, titled by a different hand in Sindarin: "The words of Sauron, waning in glory." Probably not genuine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth Gorthaur Aglar Beleth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Beth Gorthaur Aglar Beleth

Ai Yavanna Kementári,  
heru Aulo aldatári,  
Ardo coirloaron  
halla calannon!

Tirelye i laitë!  
Teltie na mornie?  
Lumbuleambar tintuva  
arambar i lindo?  
Mordînorë mãn nuva  
arorë i quendo?

Nai - ve i dacil úlinuvan!  
Ve i caldacil úlaituvan!  
Carner serker kelvaron  
untupuvar lair olvaron!

The words of Gorthaur, in glory waning

O Yavanna Queen of the Earth,  
tree-queen of Lord Aulë,  
Arda’s living growth’s  
tall door of light!

Watch over the worshipper!  
Is darkness the last road?  
Will a shadowy fate sparkle  
beside the fate of the singer?  
Will a dark silent heart be good  
beside the heart of the speaker?

Victorious, I will not sing!  
Having overcome light, I will not praise!  
The red blood of living creatures  
will cover the green of plants!  



End file.
